womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tjitske Reidinga
Tjitske Jacoba Reidinga ( Leeuwarden , 20 February 1972 ) is a Dutch actress who, among other roles is known in core . In 2002 she won the Colombina for Best Supporting Actress inWho's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? for her role in the child wife Honey . The theater season 2006-2007 and 2007-2008 she played in Toos The Avenier family ( The Drama Plays ). Her role as Claire van Kampen in the television series Gooische Women was her big break with the general public in 2005. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Private *3 Filmography *4 Theatre *5 External link Biography [ edit ] Reidinga graduated in 1997 at the Amsterdam Theatre & drama school , after which she was acting in the theater. The program in core she plays include as Petronella princess and daughter rabbit . Then she starred in the film adaptation of Yes Sister, No Sister as Jet . The past five seasons was television Reidinga to the general public known for her role as the cool Claire van Kampen in the television (RTL) Gooische Women. She is also active in theater productions of various organizations such as Suburbia , the Toneelschuur , the RO Theater and the Independent Theatre . Reidinga was awarded the Johan Card Rate for 2008/2009 season. On May 16, 2011, she received the Mary Dresselhuysstraat Price : "With her thoughtful rolopbouw, accurate timing, her very own, dry humor and her typical, some lingering voice knows Tjitske make a small monument of each role" was the jury verdict. "She always manages to connect with a light touch. Deeper layers of her character" Commissioned by the De La Mar Theatre , they will provide a summer theater the next three years in collaboration with director Antoine Uitdehaag . Private [ edit ] Reidinga is married to actor Vincent Croiset . Together they have three sons. Filmography [ edit ] *Pictures Watching (1985) Thank you Sinterklaas! *The merman (1996) as Emily *Baantjer : The Cock and the XTC Murder (1998) as Puck Geldermans *Good deeds in daylight : Litter (1998) as Sylvia *The floor (2002-2003) *Yes Sister, No Sister (film) (2002) and Jet *Kees de boy (2003) as Miss Dubois *The Passion (2003) and Anke Neerinckx *The Band (2003) TV series *FIT (2004) as Major *Ellis in Glamour Land (2004) and Sleeping Beauty *Ibbeltje (2004) as Mientje *Gooische Women (2005) as Claire van Kampen (2005-2009) *Keyzer & De Boer Lawyers and Linda ( Where there's smoke, there's fire , 2005) *A Little Love (2006) as Aafke *Taartman (2009) as Bregtje *Gooische Women (2011) as Claire van Kampen *Hidden Defects (2011) as Annabet Hulk *Heart against Hard (2011) as Rebecca Franssen *The renovation (2012) as Tessa *Everything is family (2012) as Linda *According to Robert (2013) as a psychiatrist Lea *Doris (2013) as Doris Dorenbos Theater [ edit ] *The disease is called Youth (1997 RO Theater) *Stardust (1998 Spui Theater) *Trainspotting (1998 ZAP Productions) *A bit of time out (1999 Fact) *The Fish Child (1999 Palace) *Midsummer Night's Dream (1999 RO Theater) *Yes Sister, No Sister (1999-2000, RO Theater) as Jet *Dutch Revue (2000 Toneelschuur) *The Trojan (2001 Independent Theatre) *Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? (2001-2002, Hummelinck Stuurman Theaterbureau ) as Honey *Hedda Gabler (2002-2003; Trust) as Hedda Gabler *Da Vinci and the turd (2003 Toneelschuur Haarlem) *Trains can reverse (2003-2004; Hummelinck Stuurman Theaterbureau ) *Amadeus (2005; 't Bos Theater) *Out of love (2005 Hummelinck Stuurman) *The History of the Family Avenier (2007-2008; Scenic Plays) as Toos *The Imaginary Invalid (2009, Utrecht Games (DUS)) as Belin *The god of the massacre (2009; Suburbia) and Annette Reille *Truck Stop (2010; Scenic Plays) as Mother *Alice in Wonderland (2010; Orkater collaboration with Holland Symfonia ) as Alice *Augustus: Oklahoma (2011, Utrecht Games (DUS)) as Ivy Weston *Memory of Water (2012; De La Mar Theatre) as Marie *An ideal woman (2013 De La Mar Theatre) as Constance Middleton *The time passed (2013 De La Mar Theatre) as Betty Category:1972 births